In the icy cold world
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: Marceline wakes up, alone and in the darkness , not knowing who she is , alone and scared with only ice king to comfort her , and a voice , a voice that teaches her about the world. And Marceline is like four , by the way . AU.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys ! This is an AU ! I've been needing to do an AU ! I love AUs ! Okay now on with the story ! Please enjoy ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Line break :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Marceline looked out of the cave , she didn't remember anything , all she remembered was waking up in a cave , waking up to the dark . And that she didn't like the darkness . She walked until she saw a dull light ?'she tilted her head in curiosity , _what is that ? _she thought. _the moon . _she looked around , who said that ? She walked , following "the moon" or at least that's what the voice called it .

- a few hours later -

She was really tired , and the moon was starting to disappear ! Marceline didn't know what to do , what was she supposed to do ? The moon was disappearing ! Then she heard the voice again .

_Marceline ! _

_Who's Marceline ? _she thought to it .

the voice laughed , not evilly or mockingly , but kindly like a mother laughs at her child , when they say something ridiculous .

_why , that's you sweetie , that's your name ! _

_Whats a name ? _she asked the voice.

_what someone calls you , so they know who you are. _

_Oh._

_now , Marceline the moon is disappearing because it's time for the sun to come out._

_the sun ? What's that ? She asked._

_A big bright light , that makes sure that no one is lost._

_oh, I didn't know that ! Then what's the moon ? _

_A light that keeps company to the stars , so they don't get lonely._

_what are stars ? _

_They are like the sun , only smaller and they come out only at night, so the sun can rest._

_wow! So those are the little lights I saw ! _

_Yes , now Marceline , you see the sun ? _

_Yes, its pretty , but not as pretty as the moon._

_okay , well Marceline you must follow the sun , until you hear me say "stop" okay ? _

_What does stop mean ? _

_It means to not move._

_oh . _

the voice didn't respond , but Marceline didn't mind , she followed the voice's instructions , and looked at her surroundings , she wondered what all the big bushy green things were . Or what was that big blue thing up there with the sun ? Or those white things in the blue thing next to the sun ? What were they ? Marceline wished she knew more about this place . She wished she knew where she was ! Marceline blinked , the sun was bright ! But she kept walking , until soon she reached a place with white stuff on the ground . What is this stuff ? She wondered .

_stop . _

_Huh? _

_Marceline stop . _

_Okay. _

_Your here , in the ice kingdom ._

_the ice kingdom ? _

_Yes, a kingdom made of ice ._

_ice ? What's that ?_

_i cannot answer that now , but listen ! You must find ice king ! _

_Who's that ?_

_he is the ruler of this kingdom ,now I must go ._

_go ?_

_i must leave , but we will meet again._

_huh? _

_Goodbye Marceline ._

the voice then went silent , and Marceline felt alone .

Marceline walked , she didn't know what to do ! The voice said , find the ice king . But she didn't know what the ice king looked like , so how was She to find him ?

she shivered , it was ... What's the word ? She really didn't know...

Marceline only knew a few things , like the stars and the moon and the sun and the ice kingdom and the ice king , but she really didn't know the what the last two things were.

" WHO DARES ENTERS MY KINGDOM !?" , Marceline looked up . Was that the ice king ? She blinked , he was loud ? Was that the word ? Loud. Yes that was the word .

" Who are you ?" , ice king yelled .

Marceline couldn't talk , for you see she didn't know how.

ice king flew down , " can you not talk ?", Ice king asked in a regular tone.

Marceline shook her head.

" And why not ?" He was on the ground now, right in front of Marceline.

She shrugged .

" We must teach you ! " , ice king yelled .

she nodded . Once again , agreeing with him.

" I'm ice king by the way , now I must give you a name ... "

Marceline agreed , so she just nodded .

" Hmmmmm ..." Ice king frowned in thought " how about...Gunter ?"

Marceline shook her head , that wasn't her name !

" No, that's not it ... That's a boy name !" Ice king exclaimed . " You look like an M named person ...hmm"

Whats m ? She wondered .

" Aha ! " , ice king snapped his fingers , Marceline quickly looked up.

" Ill name you Marceline ! You like that name Marcy ? "

Marceline smiled , as she nodded .

" And Marcy will be your nick name !"

Marceline tilted her head , confused .

" Oh , a nick name is like your name but shorter !" Ice king explained.

Marceline formed her mouth in the letter " o" as if to say oh .

" Now come on Marceline ! We have to go to my castle ! Come on !" Ice king grabbed Marceline's hand , as he ran towards the castle .

" Now Marceline , this is my castle !"

Marceline looked around in awe .

" It's pretty Huh?" Ice king asked .

Marceline nodded .

" well it's your castle to ! " ice king exclaimed , " cause you're gonna stay with me ! Okay Marceline ? "

Marceline nodded smiling .

" Come on , I gotta show you your room ! That's where you're gonna stay !" Ice king said excitedly .

Marceline followed him , while looking at the castle at the same time , gosh ! Was it pretty ! Marceline stopped to look out the window .

" Come on Marceline ! " said ice king impatiently .

Marceline ran after him.

" Now this is your room. " ice king pointed at the door , " You gotta stay in there , until I say so !" Ice king said.

Marceline soon nodded , as ice king opened the door.

Marceline looked at him , as he closed the door , she was surrounded by darkness . She whimpered , as she backed up against the wall .

She was scared, she didn't know what to do ... She was really scared.

Marceline curled in a ball , hoping that the darkness wouldn't see her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**okay , chapter one is done ! And if your wondering why ice king put Marceline in the room ... You'll have to find out ! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahhaha! But yeah, that pretty much it . So yeah... * cough* awkward ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys ~ ( I don't know why I like that curvy line ! ) **

**okay , so let's see chapter two , okay I have it in my head I hope I can type it here . So I'm wishing myself good luck lollolololol. I like that word. Okay , now for the next chapter ! :D **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He walked around the castle , wondering if he should keep the child , Marceline . He really didn't need anyone , he had Gunter and princess bubble gum ... well when he wanted him of course , he sighed as he stroked his beard. He frowned maybe he could keep the child , it looked like when he found her she had no one ... So that meant she was _alone ..._completely and utterly alone ... And loneliness wasn't a good feeling he knew ... He went to the " room" , which was really a big extra closet that had nothing in it , which meant it was unused , he usually used it as a thinking room ... After a few minutes of walking he finally reached the "room" , he opened the door , to find Marceline curled up in a ball, whimpering ...

" Marceline ?" He asked , worried about the child .

She looked up , and ran to him , and quickly hid behind him. He cocked his head in curiosity ,as he looked down at the child , he then realized that either Marceline was afraid of the room or the dark ...

Her little eyes were filled with fear , he then finally made an conclusion , Marceline was afraid of the dark, not the room.

" Are you afraid of the dark Marcy ?" , he asked . He knew that he wasn't afraid of the dark , but he didn't know if the child was .. He could sit I the room for hours , but he didn't think Marceline could do that ...

the chid hesitated , but then slowly nodded.

He decided right then and there , that he would keep Marceline , he Didn't know why , maybe it was because he knew that tone poor child couldn't survive on her own, so he would let her stay here with him , and teach her how to talk , and they could talk about stuff ... And then a thought rose in the back of his head . What if Finn tried to take her away from him? He wouldn't let that happen .

The child looked up at him worryingly .

" Come in Marceline , let's get you a proper room okay ?" , he said , as the child nodded once again , he really needed to teacher how to talk .

he then took her hand , as they exited the room .

- Time skip 4 hours later -

" okay Marceline , what's your favorite color ?" , the ice king asked as they walked through the castle .

the child tilted her head , as if to say ; color ?

" like uh... Let's see ... you see my robe ?" , the child nodded.

" Well my robe is blue , and blue is a color ."

The child nodded slowly , understanding it ... Kinda .

" So what's your favorite color Marcy ?" , he asked once again.

the child frowned in thought , then pointed to her shirt , which was a light baby blue , it was her favorite , because ice king gave it to her .

" Your favorite color is baby blue ?" He asked , Marceline nodded .

" that's a pretty color , but not as pretty as dark blue ." , the child nodded , agreeing with him.

" Now ... Let's see... Okay favorite ... Book ! "

Marceline looked at him weirdly , not knowing what a book was.

" You don't know what a book is so you?" He asked .

she shook her head .

" Well ... Let's see it's something you read ."

She blinked , she didn't know what reading was .

" Okay ... Next question! Let's see ... " , ice king frowned thought , not knowing what to ask , he had already asked all the questions he could think of ...

" okay .. I'm out of questions ..." He frowned . " I know !lets go to the living room ! " he said , as little Marcy was running , trying to keep up with him, it was a surpise she could keep up with him.

" We're here ! " he exclaimed , as Marceline entered the living room , out of breath , she looked around it was amazing ! Everything was made of ice !

" It's cool huh ?" He asked , Marceline nodded , taking in the room , ice king looked at the clock , it was almost night time , but it was only six o 'clock , he usually went to bed at eight .

The sun was setting , the day had gone by to fast ...

" hey Marceline ?" The child looked at him." You wanna watch the sun set ?" , the child nodded , even though she really didn't know what a sun set was , but let's just say a voice explained it to her , and many other things , that ice king couldn't explain properly.

He gently picked up the child , taking her to a near by window , " it's pretty huh ?" He asked. Marceline nodded , it was beautiful ...

And then minutes later the moon came out , and the stars . Marceline smiled at the sight of them , ice king noticed .

" The stars are pretty .. Aren't they marcy ?" Ice king asked.

she nodded , they were pretty ... Marceline yawned , and rubbed her eyes , as she put her head against his chest , he didn't mind though , Marceline was tired , so she had an excuse . Ice king smiled , as he took her to his room , made her a bed and laid her down on it .

He then laid down on his bed , quickly falling asleep ... Even though it was only seven thirty .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**there , I done ! Anyway , I hoped you liked it and stuff . That's all I have to say , I better stop typing before I go clinically brain dead . Anyway bye .**


End file.
